Performance of thermoelectric materials is quantified by a dimensionless thermoelectric figure of merit, ZT=S2×σ×T/λ, where S is the Seebeck coefficient, σ is the electrical conductivity, T is the temperature, and λ is the thermal conductivity. The term S2×σ is known as the power factor. Increasing the numerator or decreasing the denominator of ZT will improve the performance of a thermoelectric material. Historically, the focus has been on reducing the thermal conductivity because in bulk materials, the Seebeck coefficient and the electrical conductivity are inversely coupled. Nanostructuring of bulk thermoelectric materials has enabled the lowering of the thermal conductivity. This strategy has been performed using energy intensive techniques (e.g., spark plasma sintering (SPS)).